


Day 8 - Head On

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: When Garrus one morning comes with a preposition, Shepard nearly dies by choking on her coffee. She is, however, happy to oblige Garrus in what he wants.





	Day 8 - Head On

Day 8: Latex | Roleplay | **Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting**  

* * *

It wasn’t often that Garrus was straightforward with what he wanted. So, when he one morning in the kitchen said, “I want to choke you with my cock,” as casually as if commenting on the weather, Shepard nearly choked on her coffee and inhaled it through her nose, making her sputter coffee everywhere.

She coughed and hacked, hitting her chest with a fist but holding up her another hand when Garrus went to assist.

“Y-You _what_?” she rasped when she could once more speak.

“You heard me.”

“ _Indulge me_ , won’t you?”

He rolled his eyes and leaned in close so his breath ghosted against her ear.

“I want you to choke on my cock as I ram it deep down your throat.”

Her knees buckled, and her heart seemed to stop beating for some good two-three seconds.

“Jesus, Garrus, when did you become so straightforward?”

He shrugged and suddenly seemed self-conscious, stroking one arm with the other’s hand and looking away from her.

“I don’t know, I just tried to… to get you in the mood. But I guess it didn’t work, huh?” He laughed, but it wasn’t a free and genuine laughter, it was more of a nervous rumble deep in his chest. He visibly closed in on himself before Shepard could do anything.

“Hey…” she whispered and reached a hand out to stroke his cheek, heel of her hand resting on his mandible while her fingertips traced gentle circles into his skin, “hey, babe, don’t sweat it, okay? I just didn’t expect it, that’s all. I wouldn’t mind deepthroating you.”

“But I want you to _want_ it,” he whined and laughed again, and this time it was a bit lighter, a bit more carefree, and Shepard’s soul felt a little less heavy.

“Then I guess you’ll have to work for it,” she purred and leaned in to kiss him. He chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. The kiss was gentle and affectionate, languid, even, and her tongue traced the edges of his mouth plates, making him rumble lowly. She pushed into his mouth and outlined all of his perfectly sharp teeth, relishing how they nipped into her delicate tongue and the little growls it elicited. Then his tongue was pushing against hers, and the kiss turned rough, if not downright aggressive, with both parts trying to push the other onto their back.

Eventually, it was Shepard who won, breathing heavily and pressing down against Garrus’ crotch. His plates hadn’t shifted enough to let his cock protrude from his slit, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t grind against him – the plates were still rough. She pinned him down by his carapace, grabbing the sides of it and forcing him on the floor.

“Let’s strike a deal,” she said, and he _loved_ when her eyes gleamed like that, full of mischief, and leaned down so they were on eye level, “if you eat me out _real good_ , then I’ll go down on you, _real good_.”

Garrus didn’t need more than a second to think about the preposition and rumble out a “Deal,” before kissing her again. He fisted a hand on the back of her head, bundling up her hair and making her gasp.

“Strip,” he growled against her lips, his teeth nipping at them and eliciting soft sighs. Shepard laughed, a bit breathlessly, and arched an eyebrow.

“Really, Garrus? Just straight on?”

“You can’t tell me it’s not turning you on,” he quipped back, and while he was right – she could already feel her nether regions becoming slick – she would be damned to admit it. She rolled her eyes with a snicker and sat up on his lap to take off his shirt and her bra, flinging both articles to the side. Garrus’ hands quickly reached up to cup her now exposed breasts, round and plump and perfect, though he admittedly knew very little about breasts. He just liked them because they made Shepard utter all sorts of delicious sounds.

Like now, how she moaned softly, let out gentle sighs, how her hands came down to steady herself on his carapace as he squeezed her breasts, thumbing the nipples and rubbing them firmly in small circles. The motions made her lean her head back and to the side, her red hair falling over her shoulder in a beautiful braid, and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Garrus leaned up to snake his tongue around one nipple while playing with the other using his talons, and she moaned a tad louder, bucking her hips against him.

“Definitely turning you on; I can smell it,” he chuckled lowly, and this time, there was no denying it. Her breasts were sensitive, and somehow, Garrus knew exactly how to use them to his advantage. “You haven’t gotten rid of all of your clothes yet, sweetheart.”

“You’re kinda, _ah_ , occupying me, Garrus,” she giggled, and the sound was so light and bubbly it made his heart soar and swell with happiness. This was what she deserved. Not Collectors, or Protheans, or Reapers, or impossible suicide missions that she somehow managed to live through. No, she deserved happiness and feeling good, and damn it if Garrus wouldn’t be the one to give it to her for as long as she wanted.

“Sorry,” he chuckled and let go of her breasts, watching how they fell a bit when no longer held up by his hands, and tore his gaze up to meet hers, her deep hazelnut brown eyes glistening in the morning light streaming in through the windows. She got up to tug down her panties – she wasn’t wearing anything over them, had only been wearing his shirt and underwear.

And now she was naked before him, and it was a sight for the Spirits. His mouth started watering, and he was about to get up when she pushed him back down with a foot on his shoulder.

“Stay down, I wanna try something new,” she said and swaggered up so her feet were beside his head. He stared up at her, a brow plate quirked in question. Then she stepped over his face, a foot on either side of him, and lowered herself until she was on her knees and her sex was just barely touching his face.

It was only now that he seemed to understand what was going on, and he grinned wickedly.

“You said you had reach, didn’t you? Let’s see just _how much_ reach you have.”

“If you think you can handle it,” he said and let his tongue slip out to touch her already glossy lips, making her inhale sharply and slink further down so her cunt was pressed against his face. He groaned softly, but Shepard recognized it as a sound of pleasure, and his mandibles flared out a bit. His tongue traced her lips, running from her perineum and sliding back to spread her folds. He then proceeded to rub at her clit with the tip of his tongue, eliciting wanton whines and sharp sighs, and grasped her hips with his hands, using them to keep her steady.

“Oh, I’m sure I can.” Her voice was little more than a breathy whisper, followed by a sharp gasp when Garrus’ tongue plunged into her, steadily growing wider the further he got in. Her lips fell open to assume little ‘Oh’s and her thighs quivered as she fought to remain on her knees and not keel over. When finally, her cunt was nestled against his face, she let out a breathy sound that could have been his name.

His hands squeezed her hips tightly, talons digging into beautiful porcelain-like flesh and the tips puncturing the skin to let little droplets of blood trickle down her thighs. At first, he felt a pang of guilt and worry, but then he remembered how she liked this kind of thing, and the worry was washed out and away again. In fact, he decided to dig his talons harder into her hips, creating slightly bigger wounds, and right as he was, she moaned sharply and threw her head back, lightly rubbing herself against his face.

Blood seeped down her thighs, and she was loving it, if her trembling moans were anything to go by. He slid his hands down through the trails of blood, smothering her skin in the sanguine fluid and thrusting his tongue deep up inside her, making her pant and sigh. Before long, she leaned back with a hand on his hip, supporting herself while she ground against his face. His mandibles and mouth plates were rough against her skin and would no doubt chafe, but she couldn’t care less – the feeling of his tongue so deep inside her was exquisite, and she was certain that the Reapers could land right outside their apartment and she wouldn’t be able to stop riding his face.

“Fuck, Garrus,” she hissed when he twisted his tongue _just_ so, reaching deeper inside her and letting the broad part of his tongue rub against the roughly-textured area that formed her G-spot, “okay, I take it back, you’re amazing at this, I’m not sure I’ll last much longer.”

He rumbled out a chuckle, his subvocals reaching a new low, and the vibrations went through his rough mouth plates and headed straight for her core, for her already throbbing cunt, and made her whimper and gasp loudly, her back arching as she leant further back, practically leaning against his carapace. Her legs spread wider to allow him better access, and he groaned as he pushed in the last bit, his tongue completely enveloped by her warm wetness. It leaked onto his face, and her fluids smelled amazing and tasted just as well. Slightly bitter and salty, but not at all bad.

He started moving, slowly at first, pulling out a great deal before plunging right back in, and repeated the action several times before he established a firm thrusting pace.

His tongue filled her completely, made her feel so full, and while it was firm it was also very flexible, easily licked into her nooks and crannies and rubbing against her G-spot. She moaned loudly and rolled her hips in his hands, grinding against his face and panting like she’d been running a marathon.

He pressed his tongue further inside her, thrusting hard and fast, and opened his maw wide to let one row of sharp, pointy teeth rest against her cunt while the other row rested on her asscheeks, as if he was about to actually devour her. She glanced down to watch him, and his eyes gleamed in the light from the windows – the rays had shifted, how long had they been at this?

The familiar tightness in her gut, coupled with the warmth in her lower stomach, told her that she would come soon. She gasped and writhed on top of him, careful not to let the tongue slip out of her – though, to be fair, it was so long it would probably take a lot of movement to get it out – and moaned throatily when Garrus made a particularly wonderful twist of his tongue that had her seeing stars and convulse around him.

She sat up to better ride his face, and her orgasm hit her like a freight train; hard and out of nowhere. It made her world crumble, and she took hold of his fringe to support herself, gasping loudly and moaning louder, her cunt pressing down against the extremely sharp teeth that filled his mouth. They nipped at her vulva and ass while his tongue thrust within her, and he growled lowly as she came on his face and tongue.

The knot loosened and the warmth seemed to slide down and out her cunt, all over his face, and if she had had the presence to care, she would have been embarrassed. But as it was, she kept grinding against his face until the last ebb of her orgasm was gone.

When that happened, she slumped back against his carapace, completely spent and sated. With a low chuckle, he pulled out of her and the tongue retracted back into his mouth. Jesus, how did that thing even fit in there?

He then pulled her upright so he could look into her eyes, and god, his eyes were filled with so much love, so much adoration that it knocked the air out of her, and she was helplessly bound by his icy blue gaze, her breath trembling and fingers the same as she reached out to stroke his face almost reverently. Her fingertips trailed softness down his cheeks and mandibles, scratching them gently and making them flare a bit in what she recognized as pleasure, coupled with slight amusement.

“Now for your treat,” she murmured and snickered, a tad breathlessly, and stood up on wobbly legs, groaning when her knees each gave a soft crack from having been bent on the cold surface for so long.

Garrus took his time undoing his pants, wanting to draw it out but also wanting to fuck her throat raw until she was crying. The predator in him wanted to see her at his mercy, wanted her to cry and beg and squirm, wanted to see his thick, ridged cock disappear into the warm wetness of her mouth and see the bulge in her throat as he slammed deep into it…

Then he couldn’t be bothered with the pants – he got up and yanked them down and off, to which Shepard snickered again.

“Are we eager, big guy?” she asked in a low, sultry voice and reached out to touch his crotch, searching for the right plates to touch. She found them easily, knowing him so well, and started stroking them, fingertips tracing the crenelated edges and making him shiver and moan softly. Then she was on her knees in front of him, her long red braid slung on her back, and licked the plates, and Garrus was in the turian equivalent of Heaven.

Her tongue was deft and nimble, nothing like his own, running along the edges of his plates and slowly making them shift and part. Seeing them shift was a sight she never got tired of, and as they parted, she made sure to lick in between them, touching the much softer, much more sensitive skin underneath. Above her, Garrus let out a low growl whenever she touched a particularly good spot, fisting a hand in her hair.

“You’re doing such a good job,” he told her, subvocals a thrumming bass, and let go of her hair to stroke it. She hummed in response, the vibrations traveling through her tongue and to his sensitive skin, making him visibly shiver and use his other hand to stabilize himself against the kitchen counter.

She licked and kissed the edges of the plates, running her tongue along the softer skin underneath them until the plates had shifted enough that his slit became visible. With delight, she leaned in to trace the grey-blue elliptical opening with the tip of her tongue, kissing and mouthing at it until Garrus’ breathing was tight and airy. She used more saliva than strictly necessary, knowing that the sloppiness of her wet kisses got him going like little else.

And she was right; it didn’t take long before his cock started peeking out from its sheath, coaxed out by her sloppy kisses and sultry moans.

When her mouth made contact with his cock, he let out a breathy growl and curled a hand in her hair, messing it up where it wasn’t collected in the long, thick braid. She moaned throatily and kissed the tip before pressing her lips against the shaft, moving up and down and bringing plenty of saliva to her tongue and lips, making the kisses wet and sloppy. It made Garrus inhale sharply, and he grabbed her hair tighter, his other hand squeezing the counter hard.

“Spirits, Shepard, your mouth is wicked,” he growled and with great exertion let go of her hair to instead stroke it, somewhat roughly.

“Like you’re one to talk,” she giggled and looked up at him through long lashes, using one hand to stroke what had already protruded from the slit and her other to steady herself by grabbing his hip. At her words, he laughed and stroked her hair again, brushing some errant strands away from her face.

“Oh, I know I’m good with my mouth.”

“Smug ass.”

He winked down to her before grabbing her hair tightly and pressing her face close against his cock again. She took the hint and took the tip of his cock into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and slowly sinking down on him as he grew more and more out of his sheath.

Before long, he was fully erect and hard as steel in her hand and mouth, and she stroked him firmly while sucking, bobbing her head up and down and moaning around him, making him growl loudly. He tasted slightly bittersweet and salty, but at least it was better than a human cock.

The tip poked against the back of her throat, and she nearly gagged, but reminded herself that this was what Garrus wanted; so she relaxed her throat and swallowed him down, past her gag reflex. He was thick, and the ridges massaged her throat in a way she could never quite get used to. But for Garrus, she would do anything.

Shepard opened her mouth wide to allow more of him to enter her mouth. She sank further and further down on his cock until her nose was nestled against his soft hide, and she made a guttural, strangled sound as his cock pushed down into her throat.

“Spirits, you’re so tight,” he growled, and his voice was low and tense, both of his hands now curling in her hair and tugging her closer, forcing her to swallow his cock further down and subsequently making her gag and choke, all sounds that he loved and all sounds that sent chills down his spine. Her hands grabbed his hips tightly for support as she let him do what he pleased.

“I can’t promise I won’t hurt you,” he said in a soft breath, his talons digging into the back of her head to press her closer. She nodded almost imperceptibly before bobbing her head up and down with gurgled, muffled sounds. She really sounded like she was choking on each move, and Spirits, it made him even harder, if that was even possible.

He grabbed her hair tightly and thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt in her tight, wet warmth, and Spirits, if it wasn’t doing it for him. Her throat was convulsing around him, trying to push out the intruding object, but he didn’t let that happen. Instead he kept his cock there until he felt it was only fair to pull out. When he did, she inhaled greedily and coughed and hacked, and she looked _ruined_ ; her plump red lips were swollen, there were tears in the corners of her eyes – some of them already streaming down her cheeks and dragging her make-up with them – and she was heaving for air, chest rising and falling rapidly.

He briefly – not much longer than a second – wondered if he should snap a photo with his visor, but thought better of it; Shepard hadn’t given him permission, and he wasn’t about to betray her thrust.

Then he claimed her mouth and throat again, one hand on the back of her head to force her to take all of his cock again while the other went to the front of her throat to feel the bulge as his cock made its way into her throat.

“Fuck, Shepard,” he growled, and the sound went straight to her cunt, made it throb and ache to be touched, “you feel so fucking good.” Hearing him swear so excessively only made it worse, and her pulse quickened, though her heart already jack-hammered in her chest, blood thundering in her ears.

Her throat clamped down around him like a vice, and he was nearly sent over the edge. But he remained on the brink, determined not to let it end yet.

He started thrusting hard and fast and shallow, pulling out only to allow her a few greedy gasps of air before slamming right back inside, making her gag and choke and utter guttural sounds that made his cock throb and twitch and leak more pre-cum and slick into her already wet mouth. Some of it slipped out and down her chin, making her look like a complete mess.

“Do you,” a grunt, “know what you do to me? Can you feel it? Feel my cock become so hard for you, feel it throb and jerk and twitch deep down in your throat?” She couldn’t answer, could only hollow out her cheeks and do her best to take every inch of him.

And oh, how she struggled, but _oh_ , how it paid off. He came not many minutes later, coating her throat in a thick layer of cum that she obediently swallowed down. He gave a rumbling roar as he released down her throat, both hands pressing her hard against him, forcing her to keep his cock deeply lodged in her mouth and throat. She sputtered around him, cum that she hadn’t managed to swallow drippling down her chin, and oh, what a mess she truly was.

As he came down from his high, Garrus slowly pulled out and let her heave air into her burning lungs. He breathed heavily and looked down at her with eyes that clouded over from the pleasure he’d been feeling, now ebbing slowly away and leaving them clear and icy blue again.

“Spirits, Shepard,” he whispered and stroked her cheek, sinking to his knees to stroke her throat with his other hand, and she winced slightly but let him do it nonetheless, “did I hurt you?”

“Not---” her voice failed her, and she had to try again, “not too much.” She tried to laugh but all that came out was a rough, gurgling sound, and she also reached up to touch her throat.

“You… really did a number on me though.”

He laughed softly and stroked his fringe repeatedly in nervousness.

“I’m sorry, my love, I didn’t mean to---”

“Don’t apologize,” she rasped and leaned up to kiss him softly, “just let me know if you enjoyed it.”

“I think that should be quite clear, given the out _come_.”

She punched him gently on the shoulder, and they both shared a soft laugh before falling into silence.

“Come ‘ere, let me help you up,” Garrus then said and got up, taking her hand gently and getting her on her feet, “do your knees hurt?”

“Now that you mention it.” She grimaced as she stood up and slowly stumbled forward, following his lead.

“Want some medi-gel? We have plenty.” Shepard shook her head and looked up at him with love and adoration written all over her face.

“Nah, I’ll make it. I have you.”

He laughed sheepishly and leaned their foreheads together.

“And I you.”

And they both knew that, as long as they had each other, everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it <3


End file.
